The present invention comprises certain pyrazolopyridine cycloalkanones, their use as central nervous system depressants, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and intermediates used in their preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,779 discloses certain tetracyclic pyrazolopyridine compounds, i.e., derivatives of 10,11-dihydrobenzo[4,5]cyclohepta[1,2-b]pyrazolo-[4,3-e]-pyridin-5(1H)-one s and salts thereof, which are stated to be useful for the relief of anxiety and tension.